


Destruction of Government Property

by whatabodtit



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabodtit/pseuds/whatabodtit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess this is kind of a future fish???</p><p>
  <a href="http://seekoutstarlight.tumblr.com/post/104466945755/narutowiener-ahahahahhaa-my-friend-got-in">it was inspired by this text post</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction of Government Property

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make it known that I have approximately zero knowledge on Japanese militia, so this is all from a western standpoint

Haru silently climbed into Makoto's lap, as he was apt to do, and rested his head on Makoto's shoulder. He breathed out into Mako's neck, when Makoto put his arms around him, pulling him only slightly closer. Haru placed small kisses on Mako's shoulder, loving the way Mako heated with embarrassment even though they were alone. Unless Haru managed to get him absolutely  _lost_ in the feeling, Makoto would feel embarrassed. Maybe this was an everything thing? Maybe Haru just didn't feel embarrassment like everyone else? Haru moved up Mako's neck, leaving little marks along his jaw.

"Makoto" he turned less than an inch towards him, and Haru brought their lips together.

"I love you" Mako panted out when they came apart for breath.

Haru didn't say anything back, he didn't need to, Makoto knew. Makoto  _always_ knew. That's part of what made their friendship work so well when they were kids, Mako seemed to always understand him in a way that no one else did, so was is really a shock to anyone that they'd fallen in love?

Haru nuzzled his face back into Mako's neck, kissing and sucking at the skin there. Makoto hummed out a moan, his throat vibrating.

Haru moved back to get a look at the deep red mark he'd made. He smirked, knowing there'd be no way to cover it, even though Mako had convinced his sergeant to let him keep his hair long.

Haru placed a few more kisses on Makoto's neck and jaw before claiming his lips again, licking into his mouth and pulling away when he knew Makoto would chase after his lips.

"I'm going to take a bath" Haru said, standing up and making his way up the stairs, throwing his clothes every which way as he went.

"Haru, why were you wearing you jammers today? You didn't even leave the house!" Makoto called as he walkde up the steps, picking up all the clothes Haru was leaving behind. It was oddly a lot for as quickly as he manages to take it all off. Sweater on the floor in front of the steps, shirt three steps away, tank top just above that, socks half-way up, jeans on the top step, and jammers laying in front of the bathroom door.

* * *

"Bye, love you, I'll be home for dinner." Haru leaned in about a half centimeter for the kiss that Makoto hastily placed on his lips before running off in that uniform that fit him just a little  _too_ well.

Haru was off yesterday, today, and tomorrow, there was a new chef in that was being trained by someone higher up than Haru, so Haru didn't have to come in until Thursday this week. Haru went through the house gathering up all the things he'd need. Towel in the bathroom, goggles on the kitchen counter, cell phone that Mako made him carry in the living room, keys by the door. He shoved it all in a bag and walked out the door. He made it two blocks away from the house, two blocks closer to the pool, when his phone rang. Expecting Makoto to have forgotten something, he didn't check the number and turned on his heel back towards the house.

"Hello?"

"Nanase-san?"

"Yes?"

"We have just informed intelligence that you harmed government property and would like it if you could refrain from doing that."

Haru was silent.

"Hello?"

He heard Makoto in the background, "he's not going to answer you, he doesn't even know who you are."

"Nanase-san, this is Tachibana Makoto's sergeant. He showed up today with a bruise on his neck and when asked about it said that you were the one responsible, so we are calling to ask you not to damage government property."

Haru thought for a moment, "I'm going to need you to discharge Makoto now."

"Excuse me?"

"If being in the marines means that he is government property I'd like him back. He's mine."

"Haru!"

Was he on speaker? Was this man's phone just very loud? Who all was hearing this? Everyone should hear this. Everyone needs to know that Tachibana Makoto is Haru's.

The man on the other end didn't say anything for a long time, "...right... okay, yeah, we're going to go now because that was bit more than I called to talk about."

Haru didn't even notice the complete lack of formality, all he cared about was getting to the pool.

 


End file.
